By That Sin Fell the Angels
by L.C. Carraway
Summary: The price of being friends with Tom Riddle never occurred to Cordelia before it was too late.


The Pureblood community of England was extremely close-knit, consisting of families that had known each other for centuries and, for the most part, had tried their hardest to maintain a high standard of blood purity. However, there were often those that strayed from the values set forth by their families, those that mixed blood with Half-bloods and, most shockingly, Muggleborns. It was due to the fact that the availability of suitable matches was dwindling that the arrival of Pureblood families from other areas of the world was increasingly met with enthusiasm in Great Britain.

The arrival of the Rasmusen family was very highly talked about. The family of four consisted of the widower, Marsden Rasmusen, and his three children. The families had excitedly discussed their luck amongst themselves; instead of just one son or daughter to match with their own offspring, Rasmusen had two sons as well as a daughter. When the Rasmusens had settled into their manor in the English countryside, it had not taken long for the families to come calling.

It started with the Malfoys, who lived the closest. They brought their son, Abraxas, of course, and polietly entertained tea with Mr. Rasmusen, awaiting the proper moment to inquire as to the whereabouts of his daughter. Marsden had laughed, loudly and joyfully, informing the Malfoys that he had heard that his children would be bombarded by the parents of the community upon their arrival. So he had explained that their children would all meet when his two oldest started Hogwarts in the fall. The Malfoys had excused themselves shortly after that, then spread word to the others that Marsden Rasmusen was quite peculiar. He obviously did not understand that it was his duty to find good matches for his children.

Marsden did, in fact, understand the importance of a beneficial Pureblood marriage. If necessary, he would play with the other parents and ensure that his three children, the twins Emerson and Cordelia and their younger brother of three years, Declan, would be married to the smartest, most attractive and richest match that he could locate. However, Marsden also valued the happiness of his children and was eager to see what type of matches they were interested in.

So the Pureblood world had eagerly waited for September 1st. At King's Cross, the parents had huddled together, awaiting the arrival of the Rasmusens. The summer had given them enough time to form their own opinions about the family. Marsden was obviously strange, but they could forgive him that, they supposed; he had, after all, attended Durmstrang, and everyone knew that the Bulgarians were a little different. But they could not figure out why on earth he kept his children locked away. The final consensus was that they must be unattractive or not personable.

These opinions had quickly changed with the arrival of the Rasmusens at King's Cross Station. The twins were the only ones who were old enough to attend Hogwarts, and they did not disappoint. The elder, Emerson, was tall for his age with brilliant blue eyes and a mop of wavy brown hair. He had a dazzling smile and had no problem making friends when his father guided his children towards the cluster of Pureblood families. Cordelia, his twin sister, shared his brilliant blue eyes, but her chestnut hair laid in more refined waves. Declan resembled his siblings, only having blue eyes and features that were much younger. All three children possessed a dignified air and refined bone structure that identified them as Purebloods.

They were magnificient. The families all agreed so, and they quickly became the most sought after matches. However, the parents were continually frustrated by Marsden when he met their advances with indifference, only noncommittally responding, "We'll see one day, my friend!"

Knowing that they would eventually be matched by their parents, the children tried their best to stay out of such affairs. When they arrived at Hogwarts, both Cordelia and Emerson were sorted into Slytherin. They quickly adopted a similar group of friends, consisting of the Blacks, Prewetts, Crouches, and Malfoys. There was only one difference between Cordelia and Emerson's primary friend groups.

While the rest of the Slytherins revered him and treated him with a mixture of fear, distrust and respect, Cordelia genuinely enjoyed her friendship with Tom Riddle.


End file.
